


Orange orange juice.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Umi-chan will kill us.”Just another summer day starring two dorks in a car with no air conditioner (it's broken).





	Orange orange juice.

Honoka and Rin were on their way home from the supermarket. It was a hot summer day and both of them wanted to get home as soon as possible. The car’s air conditioner was spoiled since a month or so and no one had time or energy to take it to the mechanic. Umi said she was going to fix it herself, once, while eating dinner. They had to remind her when they got home. She’d probably be reading or something like that.

Rin looked at Honoka. An eighties’ ballad was playing on the radio. Honoka was frowning and holding the steering wheel tightly.

“Honoka-chan?” She asked.

“Mm?” Honoka couldn’t talk nor do about anything when driving. She needed to focus. She paid even more attention since she almost crashed the car against a tree a week ago and Umi said she would kill her if she did any harm to the car.

“Can Rin get the orange juice we bought?” She thought that maybe that’d help her fight the weather. Honoka nodded. Rin smiled and unleashed her seatbelt. She got the orange juice from the bags they had placed over the second row of seats of the car. After some seconds Rin was seated again. Honoka smiled, but kept looking forward.

“Good job, private Rin. You may take a sip.” Rin smiled again. Honoka looked at her and did too. Too bad she didn’t notice the speed bump.

They flied for a bit. Rin was just opening the juice, so it flied too. All over the car. Honoka stopped the car at once. None of them said anything. They were just in a hot car, covered in juice in the middle of a lonely street in silence.

“Umi-chan will kill us.” Honoka muttered, looking down. Rin fidgeted.

“She’ll do it.” She added. Silence again.

“I– um, we bought like, paper towels, right? We can use them to clean up.” Honoka said, unleashing her seat belt and jumping to the back of the car. She was nervous. She didn’t want to die. She was too young.

“Aw, man!” Honoka exclaimed. Rin peeped at the back of the car.

“Honoka-chan? You alright?” She asked.

“I am. The towels are not.” She said. They were covered in juice.

“I have no idea how this could happen! And who sells paper towels like this anyway? I mean, they could at least put plastic over them; not just sell them like, naked or something.” Rin couldn’t help but giggle at that comment. Honoka chuckled as well. After one minute they were almost howling. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they knew they were going to be killed, or the fact that Honoka accidentally sat over the eggs when laughing. Maybe laughing was the only way to get around stressful situations like that one. Just laugh it off.

“And Umi-chan – She’ll be so mad!” Honoka said in between chuckles. She was holding her stomach. She was almost crying.

“Imagine the face she’ll pull, nya!” Rin said.

“And Maki-chan! Oh boy, I don’t even want to imagine how she’ll react.” Honoka said as she cleaned a single tear that came out of her eye. She was starting to calm down.

“And Eli-chan will be pretty upset too.” Eli used the car to go to work sometimes. Honoka nodded.

“And probably Kotori-chan will pull that face she pulls when she’s like worried and sad and maybe a tad mad or disappointed. I’d hate to see her like that.” She placed her hands on the back of her head and leaned back.

“And I’m sure Kayochin won’t stand the way the car smells now.” Rin looked down.

“And Nico-chan will kick our asses.” Their pupils turned bigger.

“She’ll do it. Nozomi-chan won’t really mind, right?”

“Yeah, she’s chill.”

“You think she’ll help us hide the car?”

“We won’t know if we don’t try. Let’s go.”

And so, they left.


End file.
